Never Said Goodbye
by Neathra
Summary: A result of me having a morbid dream, this is an attempt by me to cover a topic that is barely touched by Mr. Riordan. What happens to the demigods who died in the Battle of Manhattan's mortal families. Warning: this is not meant to be funny in anyway. If fact my family thinks that this was morbidly depressing.
1. Daughter

**Chapter** **1**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all characters belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not him. At least the last time I checked...**

I screamed as the monster pounced on me. I knew I was dead as its teeth sank into my sword arm. White hot pain seared through my arm. I problem should have felt scared, but all I felt was like crying. I hadn't said goodbye to my mom when I left for camp, and I felt horrible about that. I mean one of the first things she taught me was that when someone leaves you say goodbye so that if they don't comeback you have said goodbye.  
We had fought about me going to camp this summer. She said it was too dangerous this year and that with Kronos's army gathering, me staying at home that summer wouldn't matter. I had reacted negatively and stormed out after saying somethings I didn't mean. When I got to camp I got pulled into war preparations right away.

I never apologized.  
I never said goodbye...


	2. Mother

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all characters belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not him. At least the last time I checked...**

"Where is she!" I was standing in front of Chiron, him inside the barrier that separated the mortal world from Camp Half-Blood, and me outside of it. It was a few days after the end of the summer session, and my daughter Mina, who always came home for the school year, had disappeared off the face if the Earth. I had waited a few days, maybe she was held up, and it wasn't like she had a cellphone and could call me. But after a week I rushed to Camp and kicked up a fuss on the border, tell Chiron, the trainer had come out and told me the Summer session had been extended. When I demanded where Mina was he seemed to shy away from the question.

"Tell me Chiron. I have a right to know!" I was practically crying at this point. Where was my baby?! I had been through so much for her and with her. From her fifth birthday being wrecked by an monster attack, to raising her completely on my own, in a shelter.

My own parents had thrown me out of their house, disowning me when I had refused to have an abortion. They had been more concerned about how it would appear to the media, if I had a baby without being married, then my mental health, and the life of their grandchild.

"Ms. Andrea" Chiron began. "Mina died during the Battle for Manhattan. We burned her body with the other casualties." I stared at him. Was he kidding!? Did he think this was some kind of joke?! I could feel despair as well as fury pumping throw my veins.

"Mina died, and I HAD TO DIRVE CROSS CONTRY TO LEARN THIS!?" Thundered rumbled as I screamed at Chiron. "I had no say what happened to her body? I was not informed?! Me, her mother! Who raised her from an infant, who suffered from the stigmatization of being a single mother? Who was thrown out of her family because she wouldn't abort her child. Me, who was there for more far more then her father. And yet I don't get a say in what happens to her body?"

Chiron who now looked uncomfortable tried to defend himself "this is the way that it has always been done."

"Well, maybe the Titan where and would be terrible rulers, but the Gods aren't much better!


	3. Half Sister

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all characters belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not him. At least the last time I checked...**

I looked around trying to get my bearings, I was standing in Central Park, next to the maple that had apparently once been a Titan. Taking a breath a walked into the woods. I knew the way to the memorial. It was hidden well, but they couldn't make it impossible for mortals to find it, as many of the demigods were close to their mortal parent.

Walking through the woods I arrived at the stone outcropping with the many names carved on it, and I began scanning down the names.

Ethan and I were your typical half siblings, we got on each other's nerves, and we both claimed we were dad's favorite, but we were also each other's friend. The day he left for camp, the last time I saw him, I hugged him, and said goodbye.

I found his name carved into the stone. and set my bouquet of Arborvita (everlasting friendship), Aloe (Grief), and Mignonette (Worth) down othe ground.

When Camp Halfblood, told us he had died, they said that although he began the war on the Titan's side he had returned to the 'Correct' side before he died. Not that they actually used that word, it was implied thought. They said he had died a hero. That he had tried to stab a Titan. I really could care less. I turned my back and walked away from the memorial.

After all, even if you die a heroic death, your still dead when all is said and done.


	4. Stepfather

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all characters belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not him. At least the last time I checked...**

I held onto my wife, whose was not so much crying as hiccuping now. We had received a call from Camp Half-Blood, that my stepdaughter- a demigod child off Apollo -attended during the there had been a major battle with the Titans this summer, and she had been killed during the battle.

My wife had started crying at that point. What really sent her over the edge, however was that we weren't even allowed to attend the Demigod version of a funeral, a cremation. That was because we were both mortal, and the cremations were held in Camp Half-Blood which was of limit to mortals.

I wasn't crying, because someone needed to be strong for the rest to lean on. But after they had fallen asleep I let the grief consume me. My brother had been in the army, and was killed in action. They never found the body. My parents held a memorial service, but unlike my friends worse family were brought back, I can't visit my brother's grave. It is just a marker for the gaping hole in my life. What happened to him. Unlike my friend's families graves my brother's is empty. And my stepdaughter's grave will be empty as well.

It is horrible for a parent to have to bury their child. But worse, far worse to never say that final goodbye.


End file.
